


Stealing Second After Second

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, First Time, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow





	Stealing Second After Second

There was really only one word Ky could use to describe Dizzy -- even if he shied away from it, because he really ought to be protecting her and nothing about this word feel under protection, but it was the only word that could ever come to mind -- beautiful.

When Dizzy leans in to brush the hair out of his eyes Ky feels a little of his self-control slip, and when she presses her lips to his the rest of it goes tumbling down, but as he returns the kiss all he can think of is the fact that he doesn't mind at all.

The next morning Ky reaches out automatically to Dizzy, and she curls into his embrace immediately, but he knows that he's made it wrong, and he doesn't know how to make it right.


End file.
